


Tavros Nitram's Miracle Journey

by Chichirinoda



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Aphrodisiacs, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-13
Updated: 2011-07-13
Packaged: 2017-10-21 08:34:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/223162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chichirinoda/pseuds/Chichirinoda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gamzee's got an idea, and it involves pies.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tavros Nitram's Miracle Journey

**Author's Note:**

> Written for kink_bingo for the prompt: "Drugs/Aphrodisiacs"

"Hey bro? I was all like sitting right here, and I got to thinking. You ever do that?"

Tavros glanced up at Gamzee, his eyes slightly wide and attentive, as if the fact that Gamzee was thinking was of momentous import. Which, he thought, it probably was.

Unless Gamzee had already forgotten what he was thinking about, which was possible. Assuming he was ever actually thinking about anything in particular, rather than just sort of generally thinking, as he sometimes did.

The two boys were settled comfortably in Gamzee's horn pile at his enormous hive. Tavros lay on his back, Gamzee sort of sprawled over him, one knee between Tavros' non-working legs and an elbow holding him mostly propped up, looking down at Tavros.

One of Gamzee's hands had snuck up under Tavros' shirt and was resting comfortably just around his heart, a development that Tavros sure liked a whole lot.

One nice thing about having Gamzee as a matesprit - or a friend, of any kind, he wasn't actually sure they were matesprits, since they had never actually said the words - you never really had to worry, because nothing really fazed Gamzee. Tavros appreciated that, since it made him just that little bit less likely to be paralyzed with fear over what was going on. He could just roll with things. Because that was just the way Gamzee was.

Sometimes rolling with things meant being thoroughly molested and just...not asking why. Even after the fifth time. If things went the way he thought they might be going, today would be the sixth.

"I think sometimes, yeah," Tavros said, flashing a smile up at his best friend. "What were you thinking about?"

Gamzee's fingernails scraped lightly down Tavros' chest as his eyes went a little glassy. "I was all thinking about motherfucking _pies_ , my brother. And like, what a motherfucking miracle it would be, if you all up and had one with me."

Tavros let his head fall back against the horns, wincing. "I don't know, uh, I mean, I know you like them a lot, but I don't think I really want to eat one. Um, if that's okay," he said.

This was one topic he was still nervous about. He certainly didn't mind Gamzee eating pies all day long if that was what he wanted to do, but he had never had the urge to try one himself. The thought scared him a little.

"Oh, yeah, I hear you," Gamzee said, much to Tavros' relief. "I hear you loud and clear, my brother. Let me get us one."

"Uh, what--?"

Gamzee rose to his feet with long-limbed grace and ambled away before Tavros could make another attempt to explain that he really didn't _want_ to eat one of Gamzee's pies, exactly, if that was okay.

He still hadn't quite worked out what he was going to do if Gamzee got really insistent - not that he normally was insistent about anything, so why was he being sort of obtuse right now? - when Gamzee returned with a pie perched on his fingers.

It steamed a little, though he held it without difficulty with his bare hands, and emitted a smell that was sort of tangy and a little chemical. It wasn't= unpleasant, and the smell was actually a bit soothing. Just breathing in the fumes made Tavros feel a little dizzy and sleepy, and he got a face full of the fumes as Gamzee dropped to his knees beside Tavros' legs.

Gamzee laid the pie down carefully on the floor and beamed at Tavros, who smiled back wanly.

"Now let's get you all up and ready for this!" Gamzee said, rubbing his hands together gleefully.

"I, uh..."

Gamzee reached out and slipped his arms around Tavros, pulling him up into a sitting position.

"I really don't..."

Then Gamzee pulled Tavros' shirt up and began working it off, over his horns.

"Gamzee, uh, what are you doing..."

Laying him down gently once more, Gamzee reached for the pie. "Just relax and sit back, my brother," he said with a wide smile. "And prepare for a motherfucking miracle journey. You all up and ready for this?"

Tavros looked up at that smile, and decided that he trusted Gamzee implicitly, after all. "I'm, ready," he said softly.

Gamzee's smile widened with anticipation, and he swiped two fingers through the slime, and then smeared them across Tavros' belly.

Tavros jumped a little in surprise. The slime was warm, but not uncomfortably so. Heated up, the slime was more concentrated and the chemicals that normally would soothe a troll's dreams started his skin tingling like Gamzee had scratched him lightly with his claws.

"Oh..." Tavros said, his eyes widening a little.

Gamzee scooped up a larger portion and it went _splat_ onto Tavros' chest. "You're being a motherfucking miracle canvas, my brother," Gamzee said, smearing the slime in esoteric patterns across Tavros' skin.

Tavros swallowed hard. "It...feels weird," he said, feeling his cheeks heat up. Every time he inhaled, he caught the scent, and it set his mind spinning. It was impossible not to relax into the pile, as Gamzee used his hand like a brush and painted pictures across his chest.

Presently, he opened his eyes and realized that Gamzee had pulled off his pants as well. Tavros lay sprawled and panting a little, his bulge in full view, and his legs pushed further apart, with Gamzee kneeling on the floor between them, a contented smile on the taller troll's face. Gamzee hummed a tune as he smeared the slime lower, over Tavros' thighs.

Then he spread a bit over Tavros' bulge, and Tavros let out a yelp. If there was one thing he felt lucky about when it came to his disability, it was that his bulge still had sensation. It could have been a lot worse, since everything below that that was completely numb.

And boy, did his bulge have sensation.

"You still with me, bro? Everything all up and chill with you?"

Tavros opened his eyes to see Gamzee gazing at him with just a hint of concern. The slime tingled with simultaneous warmth and coolness as it slid down past the hard protective sheath of bone and touched the sensitive nerve-ending-filled flesh underneath.

"Yes, yes, I'm very definitely, completely, chill," Tavros said, breathing a little hard. "Are you, uh, enjoying this?"

Clearly reassured, Gamzee grinned. "Not half as much as I'm about to, motherfucker." He bent and licked a trail from Tavros' stomach to his chest, leaving a swath of grey skin clean and shining with Gamzee's saliva.

"Ohhhhh," Tavros moaned, closing his eyes again and sinking into the pile.

Gamzee licked and licked, and pressed his lips to what felt like every part of Tavros' body. He sucked with lips pursed, leaving brown marks that stood out vividly against the grey of Tavros' skin. Tavros writhed and whimpered, groping blindly for Gamzee's shoulder and clinging to it, just for something to anchor himself.

It was as if the touch of the heated sopor slime had sensitized his skin even more than normal. He tingled everywhere in the wake of Gamzee's lips and tongue, and the bigger troll was definitely enjoying himself, too. Gamzee hummed and made contented, lip smacking noises as he slurped up every drop of slime.

Tavros couldn't stop the moans from issuing from his throat as Gamzee worked his way down, laving his tongue over his stomach and quickly lapping up the stuff from his upper thighs, where Tavros couldn't feel it. Tavros lost his hold on Gamzee's shoulder as he moved out of reach and buried his hands in the horns, causing a few to squeak and murmur.

"G-gamzee! Oh gog..." Tavros moaned, shivering and writhing as waves of tingling sensation ran up and down his body.

His bulge was the most sensitive, though. The flesh there had flushed with heat and tingled from root to tip from the slime. Gamzee cautiously ran his palm along the shaft, and it writhed as Tavros all but screamed with need.

"I have this feeling you all want something real bad," Gamzee purred, his other hand at his fly as he rubbed his own bulge.

"Yes, yes, yes! Please!" Tavros cried out. He wanted to buck up into Gamzee's hand, increase the sensation somehow, but without the ability to move his legs he could only push with his shoulders and shove himself downwards a little, towards his matesprit.

He all but sobbed with need as Gamzee pulled open his own pants and covered Tavros with his body, kissing him with lips that tingled and stung with a layer of sopor slime. Gamzee's tongue thrust into Tavros' mouth with startling ferocity, and Tavros tasted the prickling, chemical warmth of the slime.

His head spun, and colours burst behind his eyelids, and Gamzee's shaft writhed into Tavros' nook, and lit him up inside like a tree on 12th Perigee Eve.

Gamzee swallowed Tavros' scream of pleasure like it was a draught of ice cold Faygo. Tavros's claws scrabbled at Gamzee's back, scoring through the fabric and digging deep into the highblood's skin. Gamzee grunted and bucked, driving himself deeper into the smaller troll, and Tavros cried out again.

Horns honked under their weight. Gamzee grabbed Tavros by one horn, digging his fingers into the sensitive skin at the base, and Tavros convulsed.

"Yeah... there's my miracle bro, fuck," Gamzee gasped, and shuddered, filling Tavros' nook with his genetic material as they both reached their climax. Tavros couldn't respond, his head thrown back and his mouth parted as he screamed one last time as waves of pleasure swept him away.

A while later, Tavros slowly became aware of a rather uncomfortable full sensation and the weight of Gamzee sprawled on top of him. The tingling had subsided, though he still felt a little light-headed. If this was what it felt like to _eat_ the pies, he wasn't sure he'd refuse again, next time.

"How'd you like your motherfuckin' trip, my brother?" Gamzee murmured against Tavros' shoulder.

Tavros smiled, flexing his claws against Gamzee's back once, then wrapping both arms around him and hugging him tightly. "The best," he whispered, in a rather choked voice. "You're, uh, the best to have on any trip, or uh, journey, or anything like that."

Gamzee smiled and petted his hair. "Sleep it off, my best bro," he murmured into Tavros' ear. "Maybe we can all up and have some more pies later."

And Tavros did.


End file.
